A Soldier None the Least
by Capsicles
Summary: A interesting prompt I read somewhere, in which Steve's son in born with the same sickly body that Steve had. For now, Drabbles about Steve and his son Erik and wife as they face Erik's dwindling health. Please read and reveiw! loves.
1. Chapter 1

_A Soldier None the Least_

_**It is true. Steve never forgot about Peggy. Honestly, how could he? She was his first. **_

Steve was never good with the ladies; it was always him tagging behind Bucky. Of course Bucky would always bring an extra date for Steve, what put Steve down was the disappointed look on the young dames face when she saw Steve's small stature. His personality, no matter how hard he tried could never get the girl. Then he met Peggy. The way she looked at him, it wasn't in disappointment, it was a sweet smile, and maybe one could even say, a look of pride. She showed Steve the attention he never got from anyone other than Bucky. Peggy saw Steve for his personality, admired his look on life. Before Captain America, after Captain America, nothing changed with Peggy. After becoming an Avenger and the battle with Loki, Steve would think about this every day. In the gym, on his motorcycle and just any quiet time he had. He thought about how upset she would've been, he imagined dancing with her, stepping on her feet. Steve knew it had all gone down the drain while he spent time as a cold block of ice. Maybe this was fate Steve finally concluded. Maybe he and Peggy just weren't meant to be, a relationship lost in time. Steve had to move on.

It had been a few years since the famous battle with Loki. Tony and Pepper had been engaged since just after the battle, and have been planning an extravagant wedding since, because of course; it is TONY STARK getting married. Thor had yet to be crowned ruler of Asgard but in the meantime, spent his days happily in the company of Jane Foster and lots of poptarts. Natasha and Clint would often go on missions together, doing who knows what and being gone for however long, always returning home in the end. As for Bruce, he spent his days in the lab creating works of genius with Tony and in his spare time attending yoga classes. Steve lived nicely with the group; he was there to help when it was needed, advice and whatnot. Every now and then he would see a dame or two; Tony even helped him set up an eHarmony account. Steve didn't like that much. He had made a handful of friends, some even becoming like family. From the bunch, he had never found anyone like Peggy. Coincidentally, that is just what he needed.

"_I remembered the day," _said Steve_. "Your mom, I met her at Uncle Tony's wedding."_

Tony and Pepper had just finished their vows, sweet and sarcastic, fitting the couple finely. Now at the reception, everybody was chatting around even Steve. Then, he saw her. From across the hall she smiled, probably not at him but he still stared. Then she started over for the group of Avengers. As she approached Jane turned and waved at her. Her name was Jen, a close friend of Jane and Pepper who worked at SHIELD. Thor wrapped her small body around in a big hug, so apparently they've met thought Steve. Her voice was sharp as she spoke to the Captain. She was friendly, a tad shy (probably because Steve was towering over her, and of course he was Captain America) but a cheerful girl nonetheless. Soon she was swung away as the happy couple "Pepperony" dragged her away.

"See you Steve!" She had said before she left. In the midst of being pulled, she whispered something.

_"You look good in those Captain America tights was all your mom said," _Steve said.  
"_but that's what made me so curious about her…" _Steve whispered. Looking down he realized his son was already asleep. He tucked him in, and stared into his sleepy face. It was the same pale face Steve saw way back in Brooklyn.


	2. Chapter 2

_A Soldier None the Least_

**Chapter two, man I do feel like writing :DD**

**I can't believe actual, living people are reading this..like wow. I'm an idiot.**

**Well, i'm losing my train of thought, so enjoy mystical people who read my crap.(:**

….

Steve had never thought of having kids. Never had it ever crossed his mind. Back in the day, he had kept his mind steady on the thought of just being in the army. Even after becoming Captain America and meeting Peggy, the thought never occurred to him. You could say, Steve enjoyed living in the moment. Seventy or so years later, he met Jen. It didn't take them long to become comfortable, yet still, the thought never occurred to mister Captain America.

"_Dadddddyyyyyyyyy!"  
_

Steve jolted from his daydreams as he heard his son's cry. He strolled down the hallway to where his son was in his room. Steve thought on the way how his family came to be. It had just happened so quickly. He opened the door and there was his young son, blonde hair ruffled, the same blue eyes, a tad skinny for his age but they'd hoped he was just a late bloomer. Erik kneeled on the hardwood floor and looked up with teary eyes at Steve. He couldn't catch it at first but then Steve realized he had scrapped his knee quite a bit. "_Buddy, what happened there?" _Steve said while wiping his salty tears off his chubby toddler face_. "Daddy, I was s-saving my toys! Just like Cappy America!" _Steve smiled as he swung Erik up in his arms and looked at the ground littered with his favorite teddy bear and toys that the Avengers had bought for him. He bent down and picked up a little ironman plush Tony had given him since the moment he was born. "_Thank you so much Captain Erik!" _Steve shook the doll in a funny voice.  
Erik giggled and in the spur of the moment, wrapped his body tight around Steve's in a chokehold. "_owwww," _Erik groaned at the pain as his bare knee brushed against Steve's shirt.  
_"Now Erik, how about we get you a bandage for that, sounds good bud?" _Steve said while walking to the bathroom.

_"The Captain America! _I want the Captain America one Daddy!" Erik wiggled on the countertop as Steve searched the neat cupboards for the little box of Avengers band-aids his wife had bought out of amusement_. "Alright, hold on Erik, its coming." _Steve peeled off the little plastic tabs and placed the little shield pictured strip on Erik's reddened knee_. "All done buddy! Now-" Steve was cut off as little son bounced off the counter, wobbling a little, then went running off to the living room. "Mommy's home!" Erik shouted as he hugged the woman's legs. "Hey darling, that's a nice looking bandage you got there." _Jen said as she lifted Erik up and stretched his leg._ "It's a battle scar," _Steve said as he neared his wife._ "He saved ironman today, can you believe it? Tony ought to be grateful." _Jen laughed, passing Erik back to Steve_. "What a story that must've been. Erik why don't we tell Uncle Tony just how you saved him okay?"_ She smiled as the family headed out the door for an Avengers dinner.

As Steve closed the door shut, Jen turned and gave him a funny look. "_I told you those band-aids would come in handy, Captain can't take a joke." _She laughed and unlocked the car_.  
"Mommy's right Daddy, But I think daddy is really funny." _Erik said to Steve as he sat in his car seat.


	3. Chapter 3

_A Soldier None the Least_

_**Had no clear ideas today, so just put pen to paper. Or finger to key?  
Thinking up some infant Erik ideas while I type, and the name Erik? I question it. Review? (:  
I have a terrible want to name his son Peter..but no, that is Stony. Resist.**_

….  


It was an especially peaceful night Steve remembered. The streets were quiet, as quiet as New York could ever be. His wife lay beside him, her nose whistling softly as she breathed; Steve found the sound comforting of all things. It was certainly better than the trembling snores he had heard from Thor when they once shared a hotel room due to an overtime mission. How Jane lives with it, Steve does often wonder. He tried hard to turn himself without waking his wife; she was quite a light sleeper. She even woke when Steve would flick a light switch, very much unlike Steve who slept through seventy years of modern civilization. Not to mention, in a block of ice.

As Steve turned to face the ceiling, he saw the door of his bedroom crack open, the tiniest speck of light gleaming into the room. Slowly, the door slid open and a shadow walked in, a small shadow of his tiny toddler waddling over to his bed. Jen shifted her weight, already being woken up by the gleam of the light. By the time they both sat up, Erik was already standing at Steve's side of the bed. "_Daddy, mommy, I can't sleeeeeeeep!" _He wailed as his stomped his short legs and flung his skinny arms. "_Ricky, why can't you sleep? Remember daddy already scared the boogie monster away with his shield?"_ Jen said hoarsely as she leaned her arm over Steve to look at the toddler. Erik rubbed his eyes as he raised his arms expectantly. Steve responded by picking him up and plopping him between him and his wife. "_I don't feel good Daddy" _Erik groaned as he latched onto Steve's arm. All of a sudden Erik started to run a nosebleed and Steve rushed to get the poor thing into the bathroom. "_Daddy! I'm scared! Why is there blood coming out of my nosey?" _Erik flailed in Steve's arms. "_It happens to everybody Erik, don't worry, Daddy's got you alright?" _ Steve hushed as he grabbed the tissues from his wife's shaky hands. "_Now Erik, don't move okay? Let Daddy clean you up," _Steve said while wiping the mixture of tears and blood off his chubby cheek. "_Mommy, am I going to die?_ " Erik sniffled out while snagging his mother's arm. "_MOMMY, DADDY, I DON'T, D-DON'T WANNA DIE!" Erik _screamed as he shook her arm_. "Darling, stop moving and let Daddy finish. It's only a nosebleed, even we get them, you won't die." _ Jen comforted while she put her arm to ruffle his blonde hair. "_You and Daddy? Captain America? Cappy America gets nuh-nuh-nosebleeds too?" _ Erik pondered while staring up into Steve's worried face. "_haha, that's right buddy, even Captain America gets nosebleeds." _Steve said through a nervous laugh.

After Erik was cleaned up, the family sat together in his blue walled room. As Erik lay against his pillow, he stared sleepily at his parent's faces. Erik knew that they were worried about him, but they did say it was only a nosebleed right? "_Mommy, Daddy, don't wuhrry about Erik, if cappy ahmericah gets nosebleeds too then Erik can be just like him!" _He gurgled through a sleepy mouth. "_Love you Ricky." _Jen whispered as she tucked him in. "_Wuff you too mommy, wuff you Daddy." _ He breathed before he was out like a light.

In the quiet of their own room, Jen turned to Steve in their big bed. "_Darling, it's the fourth time this week." _She said running a hand through her dark hair. "_Maybe Bruce was wrong, what if the serum didn't transfer? What if, Steve….How did you pull through all those years?" _She stared sadly up at Steve. "_It could just be a coincidence Darling; the air has been dry these days," _Steve mumbled looking at his still worried wife. "_And I had Bucky, and Peggy, and most importantly when I was Ricky's age, I had a loving family. Just the way we are." _He brushed the loose hairs off his wife's face and wrapped his arm around her. "_Erik will be okay, not because of Captain America, but because we're a team, and you're the real Captain around here." _Steve whispered as he cuddled his wife to sleep.

….

_**Woop de dooo! The end. This was a hard one to write.  
My flow of ideas is ending! Please review and request whatever comes to mind!  
Enjoy my horrible , late night, pj-wearing writing!**_


End file.
